Yuri Stands Upon the Earth
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: Desperate to keep his throne among the discord in Dai Shimaron, Ranjeel hatches a plan. To drastically weaken Shin Makoku and, more importantly, the young Maoh: capture Conrad Weller. But Yuri won't take the capture of his knight lying down.
1. Premonition

**Author's Note:** This is my first foray into the _Kyo Kara Maoh_ fandom, but this story idea has been swirling around my head for awhile so I just had to get it down.

Just a few notes before we get started: I'll be using translations from the subtitles, not the dub. It takes place after season 3, so spoilers ahoy! As for pairings, because everyone loves pairings, well, I hadn't initially planned any, so take that as you will as the story goes. Anyway, hope you enjoy and leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kyo_ _Kara_ _Maoh_, but if Conrad or Yuri were up for sale, I'd grab them in an instant.

-----

Chapter 1

Premonition

-----

Yuri struggled to hide a yawn behind his hand. He didn't need another lecture from his teacher about paying attention in class, especially when he was racking up absences on his attendance record. Coupled with a picture of Murata standing in the doorway and silently chuckling at his browbeaten friend… No, Yuri didn't need that at all.

But really, school on Earth was just as boring as Günter's dry history lessons. At least when he was in Shin Makoku, he would normally be rescued from death by boredom by Conrad, Greta, or, on a good day, both. Here on Earth, however, he had no such luck. His only hope was Murata, and the boy in question was studiously taking notes from the teacher's lecture two rows up. Yuri glowered at his friend's back.

He would much rather be spending time with his daughter or playing catch with Conrad, or even running awy from Wolfram in one of his jealous rages. But exams were coming up, and with the time flux between Earth and Shin Makoku, Yuri and Murata had been missing more and more class when they travelled between worlds. He needed to attend _some_ class if he had any hope of passing; Murata was smart enough to pass on his own, as it were. But that didn't change the fact that it was _boring_.

Forcing himself to decipher his teacher's monotonous words, Yuri tried with all his might to focus and take notes. But moments later, he found himself staring out the window he sat next to. The weather was beautiful—spring had arrived in full force and everything was blooming. As he scanned the flowerbeds in the distance—because they were much more interesting than class—he felt a twinge of disappointment in not seeing the familiar flowers of Shin Makoku.

It hadn't been until he had seen Lady Cheri's garden that Yuri had come to truly apprecite flowers, so seeing a garden withouth the Beautiful Wolframs, Secret Gwendals, Cheri's Red Sighs, Yuri's Innocences, or—Yuri's favorite—Conrad Stands Upon the Earths was disappointing. Maybe next time he came home from Shin Makoku he would bring some flowers with him. His mother had enjoyed the ones his friends had sent during his short depressed spell a few months earlier, after all.

Yuri suddenly became aware that the class had gone silent. Blinking, he looked up to the front of the room and, to his surprise, the teacher was not standing there. Hearing some stifled giggles and noticing that everyone—Murata too, who had a sympathetic, if amused, expression on his face—was staring at him, he realized immediately why the teacher wasn't at the front of the class. He was standing to Yuri's right. The teen looked up at the man through his bangs and grinned sheepishly.

"Care to join the class, Shibuya?"

"Yes sir," he replied in what he hoped was a properly deferential tone.

"Well, the class is indoors."

Yuri winced. Busted. "Yes sir."

"Good."

Yuri wanted nothing more than to slump into his chair and vanish, but he held strong. This was only school. He was the king of an entire nation. _A pretty useless one,_ a small voice in the back of his mind challenged.

_I'm still learning,_ the other part of his mind countered.

_And while you do that, people like Sara and Flurin surpass you_.

_We're all different_.

_Tbey rule on their own. You rely on Gwendal and the others when it comes to your affairs,_ the voice continued. _You even rely on Shinou who is long dead._

Yuri swallowed. _I do the best I can_.

_And what if that's not enough? What will you do if you _really_ lose one of those people?_

_I will protect my people,_ Yuri growled at himself, the traitorous part of his brain.

_You can't always be there, _Your Highness_. Right now, for instance, you're sitting in a classroom on Earth_.

_I trust them_, Yuri told himself, squashing his insecurities down. They had been gaining a stronger voice since he thought he lost his maryoku after defeating Geneus. Though he had said—and truly believed—that he would still go on as Maoh even without maryoku, the prospect of being unable to defend himself or his people bothered him. It was true he had people like Conrad and Wolfram looking out for him at all times, but he didn't want to be a burden. He wanted, no needed, to be able to protect them in turn. A king should protect his people no matter the risk.

Yuri was just relaxing and preparing to once again try to listen to the lesson and perhaps salvage his grades when a sudden sense of terrible foreboding gripped at his chest. His eyes widened and his muscles tensed as he grabbed at his heart, grasping his jacket instead. Something was terribly wrong. He didn't know how he knew, just that he did. He didn't remember jumping to his feet, but at the teacher's irritated look, he realized he had interrupted the lecture.

He didn't care.

His eyes met Murata's for a split second before he said, "I feel sick," and ran from the room clumsily. All he could think about was the sense of dread washing over him as he ran to the bathroom. He bumped into the walls repeatedly, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was too distracted. He had just turned on the sink when Murata came into the room behind him.

"What's going on, Shibuya?" he asked, putting a hand on his panicked friend's shoulder.

"Something's wrong."

"In Shin Makoku?" Murata asked, eyeing the rapidly filling sink. At Yuri's nod, Murata frowned. "How do you know?"

"I just felt it. It… it was like the worst thing imaginable happened," Yuri babbled, trying to make sense of his premonition. "I… we… have to go. Now."

Murata frowned. "But we've barely been back on Earth. And what about your brother? Won't he want to come? And your parents?"

Yuri was about ready to leave Murata behind when he answered. "No time. I just want to see for myself." He should have just gone without explaining… or grabbed Murata and explained later. Something was _wrong_.

Murata sighed and shrugged. "Okay, let's go then. We can sort everything out later."

"Great," Yuri said, simultanteously pulling Murata up to the sink. Thrusting his head into the water, Yuri released his maryoku and engaged the familiar trip to Shin Makoku. He vaguely felt his companion follow him; he was too worried about what could have happened to think about much else.

When Yuri and Murata surfaced once more, they found themselves in the pond at Shinou's temple. Ulrike was rushing toward them, mini-Shinou perched precariously on her shoulder. Yuri absently picked a lily pad off his shoulder as he watched the priestess' approach.

"Your Majesty, Your Grace," she greeted in surprise as the two stood up.

"You're back early," Shinou commented, looking between the teens.

Murata shrugged. "Ask Shibuya. I'm just along for the ride."

Yuri swallowed, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. "I… has anything happened since we've been gone?"

Ulrike blinked in surprise. "Not that I know of, but we are often the last to hear of many goings on."

"Did you think something had?" Shinou asked with a frown.

Yuri shrugged as he sloshed his way out of the pond with Murata in his tracks. "I… I had this sudden feeling that something terrible had happened, and had to come immediately to see."

"A feeling?" Ulrike asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Shinou in turn.

Yuri wrung out a handful of his jacket with a frown as he gathered his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to put such an intense dread into words. "Everything was fine and then it felt like my whole body completely locked up." He paused, his hand unconsciously gripping at his chest at the memory. "I felt like someone had grabbed my heart and squeezed. I could just _feel_ that something was wrong—here in Shin Makoku."

Murata, Ulrike, and Shinou exchanged glances.

"You believe me, don't you?" Yuri asked, notcing the atmosphere. He wasn't going crazy… was he?

"Of course we do, Shibuya," Murata said slowly. "It's just—"

The Great Sage's incarnation was interrupted by galloping horses and indisctinct yelling. The three companions looked at each other in surprise when a horseback Wolfram barged into the courtyard, followed by a harried-looking Günter.

"Yuri!" Wolfram exclaimed. He dismounted in one fluid motion, and Yuri flinched as the blonde descended upon him.

"Your Majesty!" Günter wailed by way of greeting as he dismounted.

"Günter," Yuri breathed as he dislodged Wolfram from his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, greeting you, of course, Your Highness." The silver-haired man sounded scandalized that Yuri even had to ask.

"Are you not even going to greet me, your fiance?" Wolfram growled.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Hi Wolfram. And you broke off the engagement, remember?" While Wolfram stuttered incoherently, Yuri turned to Günter. "And I meant how come _you're_ here? Where's Conrad?"

"Ah, well as we were not expecting you back for some time, Conrad and Yozak went on a scouting mission. When we received world that you and Your Grace," Günter said with a bow to Murata, "had arrived, I agreed to accompany Wolfram in Conrad's stead."

"So nothing out of the ordinary has happened in our absence?" Murata asked.

Both Wolfram and Günter looked startled at the question. "No, why?" the former asked.

Yuri exchanged a confused glance with Murata. "Ah, no reason, really…"

"Speaking of strange," Wolfram said, crossing his arms, "you haven't been gone very long. Did you already take care of whatever you were going to do?"

"Not exactly," Yuri said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's talk about it at the castle, why don't we?" Murata prompted.

"Good idea," Shinou piped up. At the strange looks he received, he cleared his throat. "Ah well, you all together are pretty loud. And this _is_ sacred ground, you know."

Murata's eye twitched, and Yuri couldn't help but laugh. As far as he could tell, things weren't catastrophically bad. It seemed his terror had been misplaced. He was relieved.

-----

Yuri wasn't sure if he wanted to share his foreboding feeling with the others in Blood Pledge Castle. Now that he knew nothing world-shattering had occurred, that feeling felt strangely removed from him. It was probably just the stress from being in school again with no clue as to what was going on. Or so he told himself repeatedly. But the looks Murata gave him on the ride back from the temple and all during the trek to Gwendal's office forced the young king to reconsider.

And now, standing in front of Gwendal, Yuri couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the prospect of hiding something like that. So when Gwendal point-blank asked why Yuri had returned early—punctuated by Günter's reminders that Yuri was always wanted in Shin Makoku and not to take the question the wrong way—he decided to relate the whole story.

"And when everyone said that nothing had happened, well, I felt a bit silly," he concluded with a forced laugh. Gwendal didn't appear amused.

"I've learned in my years not to take such feelings lightly. Perhaps this was a premonition, and whatever event hasn't occurred yet," he said.

Yuri frowned, a bit surprised to be taken so seriously, even if he was the Maoh. Maybe the feeling had been some kind of prompt to bring him to Shin Makoku to prevent whatever catastophic event from happening? But it wasn't like Shinou was summoning him anymore. He was the one in charge of traveling between worlds now. But if everything was fine, how was he supposed to know what to prevent? The Maoh ran his fingers through his hair before crossing his arms.

"So now what?" Yuri asked at last.

"Perhaps send inquiries to our ally nations?" Günter suggested.

"Don't bother," a weary but familiar voice broke in. Everyone looked up to see Yozak standing in the doorway. Yuri gasped at his appearance—there was dried blood on his face, arms, and tunic, which was ripped in several places. His red hair was disheveled, and he looked as though he was ready to collapse. Before Yuri could think to help the man, Wolfram and Günter were at his side. As they eased Yozak into the closest seat, Günter had Wolfram summon Gisela.

Yuri hurried to the spy's side, worried. He had never seen Yozak looking so beaten and downtrodden. It was eerie to see the normally cheerful man so stoic. "What happened, Yozak?" Yuri demanded, a bit more harshly than he intended.

"And what did you mean 'don't bother'?" Günter asked from Yozak's other side. "Where's Conrad?"

Yuri's heart clenched again. Yozak had been with Conrad on their scouting mission. If Yozak looked like this… The look on the spy's face only made the pressure in Yuri's chest heavier.

Yozak looked Yuri directly in the eye as he spoke. "We ran into some trouble on our mission in the form of Dai Shimaron's troops. The Captain was captured."

Yuri had to brace himself against the table in front of him to keep standing. He vaguely heard gasps and exclamations around him, but tuned them out. "Captured?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Yozak nodded grimly. "We were checking some towns near the human-Mazoku border, just to make sure things were going smoothly. Since the complications with Dai and Shou Shimarons, small problems have been popping up all over. We were making our way back toward Blood Pledge Castle when we were ambushed.

"There was nobody and then in an instant were were surrounded by at least fifty soldiers. How we both missed their presence for so long is a mystery," the spy said, sounding disgusted with himself at the last part.

During Yozak's speech, Wolfram had returned with Gisela in tow. Yozak waved her attention off for after he finished his story.

"Anyway, the two of us stood with swords drawn, and those fifty men circled around us. Their leader rides up to us and greets us _both_ by name."

Yuri blinked at this. Who in Dai Shimaron would know Yozak by name? By necessity he kept to the shadows to evade notice. Yuri could tell Yozak was perturbed by whatever he had done to slip up and allow someone in unfriendly territory to learn his identity. That could be fatal for a spy. But that was the least of anyone's worries at the moment.

"Then what?" Gwendal prompted. His face was carefully devoid of expression.

Yozak shifted and winced as the movement pulled at one of his wounds. "So the leader says he's come to bring the Captain to see Ranjeel, that the king required his presence. The Captain, of course, refused."

"Of course," Wolfram grumbled. "He's not stupid."

Yuri squeezed the edge fo the table hard. He needed the support. As Yozak spoke, Yuri could feel that familiar tenseness, complete body freeze from earlier returning. Had he sensed Conrad's trouble like Conrad so often seemed to sense when Yuri was in danger? "And then, Yozak?" he whispered. He needed to hear this.

"Their leader smiles and says he expected as much, and in that case was authorized to use force. The Captain and I, we've faced worse odds than that," Yozak said with a cold smile eerily accentuated by the dried blood on his face, "so we were ready. But they had houjutsu users among them."

"But weren't you on Mazoku lands?" Wolfram demanded. "Houjutsu shouldn't work here."

The spy nodded. "That didn't stop the White Ravens, did it? This was similar."

Yuri remembered the stones the unfortunate lackeys of the White Ravens had used in battle; it hadn't mattered where they used those. If that kind of magic was spreading, it could mean trouble in the future. But for now…

"Their leader says that his business is with the Captain only, and that if he came quietly, they'd let _me_ leave." Yozak's voice turned bitter. "The Captain knew we couldn't fight our way out with houjutsu users among the soldiers since neither of us have maryoku, so he agreed."

"He agreed?" Wolfram exploded. "What was he thinking?"

"The outcome would have been the same, it sounds like," Gwendal replied, interrupting his younger brother. "Conrad just prevented unnecessary bloodshed."

Yozak nodded wearily. "That's right."

"So they took Conrad to Ranjeel," Günter said with a frown. "But what about you, Yozak?"

The spy grinned, albeit a bit reservedly. "We all knew they weren't really planning to let me leave, at least not so easily. They either didn't want me to get out or slow me considerably… which they succeeded at," he grumbled. "But I took some damage in my escape." He indicated his visible wounds with a wave of his hand.

"When was this, Yozak?" Gwendal asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

But that didn't make sense, Yuri thought absently. If he had sensed Conrad's trouble, how could his capture have occurred yesterday when he only felt it this afternoon?

"Have you slept?" Gisela asked.

"No. I rode straight to the castle."

Yuri slumped limply into a chair behind him. Conrad was in the hands of Dai Shimaron. Again. Only this time he was a prisoner. Yuri thought his chest felt hollow as the truth finally set in.

"Yuri…"

The young Maoh looked up to find Wolfram at his side looking worried. The others were watching him too. Looking at their faces, he realized how selfish he was being. He wasn't the only one upset. But he couldn't help it. Conrad was his knight, the ever-present support at his side. Without him, Yuri felt very, very alone and vulnerable.

"Why?" Yuri asked weakly. "Why Conrad?"

"A variety of reasons, undoubtedly," Günter replied resignedly. "For one, Conrad _did_ betray Dai Shimaron, claiming to be loyal to them, only to defect back to us."

The familiar knot in Yuri's stomach labeled 'Conrad in Dai Shimaron' tightened, as it always did when Yuri thought about that torturous period of time when Conrad appeared to have betrayed Shin Makoku.

"He is also a legitimate heir to Dai Shimaron's throne," Murata added. "Ranjeel took out all his competitors for the throne, except Lord Weller."

"But Conrad doesn't want the throne!" Yuri protested.

"No, but Ranjeel is the type of man who only understands power. He can't comprehend a man of Conrad's stature turning down a throne," Günter explained. "He's very distrustful already, and Conrad's previous encounter with him as well as his antics spreading discord in Dai Shimaron likely only made the man more suspicious.

"But Ranjeel is also a man of great pride, and Conrad has repeatedly wounded it in a relatively short period of time. Ranjeel is the type of man to do this out of revenge as well," the silver-haired Mazoku continued.

What wasn't said—but understood by everyone, even Yuri; especially Yuri—was that Ranjeel was using Conrad, Yuri's closest subordinant and personal knight, to get to Yuri himself. By capturing Conrad, Ranjeel was effectively attempting to avenge numerous wrongs against him and his ilk by _both_ Conrad and Yuri. It was clever and dastardly.

Yuri swallowed and struggled to find his voice. "So what do we do?"

Gwendal opened his mouth to speak when a messenger dove flew in through the window. The man relieved the bird of its cargo, and it flew off without a second glance. Gwendal read the note silently before speaking.

"Ranjeel is confirming that he has Conrad," he said. "And he hopes the Maoh will come visit soon." Gwendal looked disgusted—moreso than usual as he reread the note.

Yuri could tell Gwendal wasn't telling the whole truth, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was being hidden from him. He didn't know if he could handle any worse news at this point.

"Your Majesty," Gisela said suddenly, reading the room's atmosphere, "you look exhausted. As the resident healer, I order you to rest for your health."

Yuri nodded gratefully at the medic for giving him the perfect excuse to leave the room. No one dared disobey Gisela's orders, after all. Gisela gave him a wan smile of understanding in return. The Maoh rose and looked around. "Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course," Günter agreed readily.

Yuri nodded again and left the room in a daze. As the doors to Gwendal's office closed behind him, Yuri caught a snippet of the hushed conversation.

"What did the letter really say, Brother?"

"Everything I said," Gwendal replied curtly.

"And?" Wolfram prodded.

"And that Ranjeel can't promise that Conrad will be treated well. Traitors are given the death penalty in Dai Shimaron."

Yuri's hand went to his mouth and his knees felt weak. Conrad… dead? No, that couldn't happen. Not now, not ever.

With that thought hanging over his head, Yuri drunkenly made his way in the direct of his chambers where he knew nothing but nightmares awaited him.

-----


	2. Purpose

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the responses! If you left me a review, check out the link below without the spaces to see my response. I find it easier to respond to all reviews this way, including the anonymous ones. I'll link it at the beginning of each chapter. And thus, to the next chapter! Leave me a review and let me know how it's going!

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** _Kyo_ _Kara_ _Maoh_ isn't mine, but I'm still looking for Yuri or Conrad on eBay.

-----

Chapter 2

Purpose

-----

Murata noticed that Yuri had paused outside the office door before it closed behind him, but he didn't have the chance to give a warning to the others in the room before they spoke, assuming foolishly that Yuri was out of earshot, or at least too distracted to hear the conversation. Perhaps, the Great Sage's incarnation mused, this way was better anyway; at least Yuri wouldn't be caught off guard at an inopportune moment.

He felt bad for his friend, though. Everyone knew that Conrad was not only Yuri's most trusted and loyal subordinate (not that Yuri saw him, or any of them, as anything less than an equal), but his very support. In the few instances Yuri had been without Conrad, his loneliness was palpable, no matter the company he was in. And Yuri hadn't been quite as sure of himself alone as he was with the soldier's unwavering confidence and support behind him. The liveliness that endeared Yuri to so many was absent with Conrad.

The thought made Murata feel a bit nostalgic toward the days he spent as the Great Sage—the support behind His Majesty Shinou. But times had changed, Murata reminded himself. And even though the man was 4,000 years dead, Murata still got his fill of him at the temple. He stifled a small smile at the thought. Now was not the appropriate time.

"What does Ranjeel expect by sending such a letter?" Wolfram growled.

"He's trying to provoke Shibuya," Murata piped up. Everyone in the room turned to him, deferring to his expertise. He adjusted his glasses before continuing. "By sending his troops into Mazoku lands, Ranjeel was already risking—or perhaps trying—sparking a war with Shin Makoku and our allies. Now he hopes to provoke us—Shibuya specifically—into doing something foolish. And with Lord Weller in his hands, he must feel confident about his chances."

"Chances?" Gisela asked, looking up from her ministrations to a struggling Yozak. She was frowning.

"Either at capturing Shibuya if he were to attempt to rescue Lord Weller," Murata supplied, "or in a full out war. It's no secret that he is the best solider in Shin Makoku. His leadership in battle is invaluable, and Ranjeel—all of Dai Shimaron's elite, in fact—knows that. He is a threat to them."

"In many ways," Gwendal amended.

"Indeed," Murata agreed with a nod.

"The kiddo seemed pretty shaken," Yozak observed as he tried vainly to ignore Gisela's attention to his wounds.

"Which won't last," Gwendal replied.

Murata nodded. "He'll want to mount a rescue operation before we know it."

"But Ranjeel will be expecting that," Wolfram objected.

"Exactly," Günter replied. "But if we do nothing, Conrad will be in greater danger, and so will the people of both Shin Makoku and Dai Shimaron. Ranjeel's mental state has not proven sane enough to truly predict what he will do."

"But at this point," Murata pointed out, "he was the upper hand. Our choices are limited, and he will undoubtedly have a plan in place for each one."

"So what do we do?" Wolfram demanded. Despite his constant show of bravado, it was obvious the blonde Mazoku was worried about his brother.

"For the time being, I think we need to wait on Shibuya," Murata answered.

"But—"

"It won't be long," the once Great Sage assured his friends. "This is too important for him to brood on and even he knows that."

-----

As Yuri trod numbly through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle, he barely noticed the greetings of the servants and soldiers. Those he passed seemed to catch onto his uncharacteristically pensive mood and hurried past, casting worried glances back at the young Maoh. It was in this stupor that Yuri came across Greta and Anissina.

"Yuri!" the younger girl exclaimed happily, running to her adoptive father.

"Your Majesty," Anissina greeted with a thoughtful frown.

"Ah, Greta!" Yuri said with forced cheeriness as his daughter threw herself into his arms. "Anissina."

"You're back early," Greta noted happily. "I didn't think I'd get to see you for a long time again."

"Well here I am," Yuri responded, trying to smile for his cute daughter's sake. There was no need for her to get wrapped up in the current situation, after all.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" Anissina asked. Yuri blinked in her direction. He opened his mouth to deny it, but the inventress cut him off. "You seem upset."

"Are you sick, Yuri?" Greta asked in concern.

"Something like that," the Maoh replied. He felt ill, even if it wasn't an actual disease bothering him. "I was going to lie down."

Anissina seemed to grasp that something was amiss and that Yuri needed some space. She gently pulled Greta from Yuri's arms. "Why don't we let His Highness get some rest, Greta? I'll show you how to knit that sand bear if you'd like."

"Really?" the child exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really."

Yuri nodded thankfully at Anissina. She smile at him in return and took Greta's hand. "Shall we go, my dear?"

"Is it okay, Yuri?"

"Go, don't worry about me," he said with a forced smile.

Greta nodded, though she didn't look entirely convinced as she allowed Anissina to lead her away from her adoptive father. Once the pair was out of sight, Yuri sighed and started walking once more.

He kept walking until a flash of color caught his eye. Turning, he realized he was passing by the garden. Unconsciously, Yuri made his way to the bed of flowers. Only when he found himself in front of a patch of blue flowers did Yuri notice had moved. Yuri stared at the flowers for a long time; he had seen them countless times, and yet there always seemed something new about them when he would study them again—much like their namesake.

"Conrad Stands Upon the Earth," a feminine voice named them from behind Yuri. He turned to see Lady Cheri walking toward him. Her eyes were sad.

"You heard?" Yuri asked.

"Yes," the former Maoh replied sadly. "I suppose I was drawn to the flowers for that reason."

"Me too," Yuri said quietly, turning back to the blue blossoms.

The two generations of Maohs stood in companionable, if sad, silence as they looked at the lively blue flowers and shared thoughts of their namesake. Yuri remembered his venture into the past where he met Julia, and she asked him to give the blue flowers to a war-bound Conrad. Yuri had thrown them from the bridge, raining down blossoms on Conrad and the company of half-Mazoku soldiers headed to certain death. That scene had been heartbreaking to Yuri—to see such sadness brought about by war had reduced him to tears. And he felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he stood in front of the royal garden. Yuri was the only one in that time who knew Conrad would come back alive. Today he didn't know what would happen to his knight. Though the circumstances were different, they were equally tragic for everyone involved.

"Of all my children," Cheri said suddenly, "Conrad is the one I worry most and least about at the same time."

Yuri blinked at the blatant contradiction. "Lady Cheri? What do you mean?"

The blonde woman smiled sadly at her flower collection. "No mother ever wants to watch her child go into battle. But my sons, they are all fighters; Conrad especially, as the son of a human. He's had to prove himself worthy countless times over the years because of that. He became a soldier to do that. And I had no power to stop him."

Yuri thought about how much it must have hurt Cheri—the presiding Maoh at the time—to send her son into battle, to what must have seemed certain death. And even after that, Conrad continued to fight. Now he fought for Yuri. The young king suddenly felt a wave of guilt overtake him.

"Lady Cheri, I'm sorry… it's my fault."

The former Maoh blinked in surprise. "Your Highness?"

Yuri turned to face her squarely. "Conrad is always at my side, fighting to protect me. He's always in danger because I've done something stupid, and he has to bail me out. If I were such a failure…"

"You are not a failure, Your Highness!" Cheri exclaimed in surprise. "You are one of the greatest rulers Shin Makoku has ever had."

"But I…" he protested.

Cheri shook her head. "Conrad fights to protect you because you are important to him. You are important to us all." She smiled. "I couldn't be prouder that my son—my son who has struggled endlessly to prove himself—is the Maoh's—no—_your_ knight, Your Highness."

"Lady Cheri…" Yuri trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"The reason I worry about him the least of the three is that he has found something precious to protect. I know Conrad's heart, and I know that he cannot lose as long as he fights with that purpose. So in a way, you give him life, Your Highness." Cheri looked proudly at the blue flowers. "You are his reason to fight, and nothing could make me prouder."

Yuri couldn't help but blush at the high praise. How could he live up to all of that?" Cheri suddenly inhaled sharply and Yuri started. One of the blue Conrad Stands Upon the Earths had lost a petal. It seemed to be wilting. Yuri wondered, not for the first time, how the flowers connected to their namesakes. Sometimes the mirroring of person and flower was eerie.

"Conrad…"

"Sometimes," the blonde woman said quietly, "even those that do the protecting need to be protected."

And Yuri knew she was right. Yuri was always being protected by Conrad and the others. When Conrad had gone to Dai Shimaron on Shinou's orders—which remained a sore spot between Yuri and Shinou—it had taken the combined efforts of everyone to get him back. He had needed rescuing then, if of a different kind, and he needed it now. Instead of always being protected, Yuri decided suddenly, it was time to do some protecting of his own. Conrad had always been there for him, even when he didn't know it, and now Yuri would be there for him. Moping about the castle wouldn't do any good. It would only leave Conrad in danger longer.

Yuri bent down next to the handicapped flower, cupped it gently between his hands, and let a small bit of maryoku flow into it. All his determination to rescue Conrad resided in that burst of power, and when the Maoh stepped back the flower had straightened.

Cheri looked at Yuri in surprise. "Your Highness?"

"I'm going to get Conrad back, Lady Cheri. Don't worry."

The former Maoh smiled. "Not if it's you, Yuri."

Yuri grinned for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. She had used his name.

-----

The door to Gwendal's study slammed open sooner than any of the occupants anticipated. After the initial surprise had worn off, the inhabitants of the office looked up to see a determined Yuri in the doorway with a bewildered Cheri in his wake.

"Your Highness," Günter said, recovering sooner than everyone else, "I thought you were going to rest."

"There's no time for that," Yuri countered, striding into the room. Cheri followed, contemplatively, closing the door behind her. "We're going to rescue Conrad."

The room fell into a stunned silence. Yuri looked around, trying to gauge the reaction to his exclamation, but failed miserably.

"I told you," Murata said finally. His expression was smug.

Yuri blinked in surprise. "Murata?"

"Indeed you did, Your Excellency," Günter acknowledged with a deferential bow of his head. "But I doubt even you foresaw it happening so soon."

"What are you ta—"

"You're right, of course," Murata interrupted seamlessly.

"Still, your unwavering faith in His Majesty is magnificent!" Günter exclaimed.

"You give me too much credit, Lord von Christ."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri broke in impatiently. He had already been interrupted once. He was the Maoh, wasn't he? And he was being interrupted for small talk? While Conrad was imprisoned as they spoke? Ridiculous!

"His Excellency predicted that Your Highness would return, ready to take action," Günter explained. The silver-haired Mazoku was practically sparkling in his pleasure.

Yuri rolled his eyes. Whatever Murata had said—and his friend knew him pretty well, so he shouldn't be surprised about anything at this point—this was not the time. "Be that as it may, that doesn't change the fact that Conrad is being held in Dai Shimaron, possibly to be executed."

The room stilled at this. Gwendal cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You heard that?"

"Just because I was depressed didn't mean I was deaf." Gwendal nodded in silent acknowledgment of the point. "So what is there to do to rescue him?"

"We've been discussing that," Wolfram replied, arms crossed.

"Oh," Yuri said with a sheepish laugh. "Well, what have you come up with?"

"Nothing concrete, I'm afraid," Günter admitted

"Well," Yuri said straightening up to a more naturally assertive position, "Ranjeel said in his letter that he hoped I would visit, didn't he?"

"Your Majesty, that's not—" Günter protested.

Yuri shook his head, cutting his silver-haired adviser off. "It's a king's duty to look after his subordinates, isn't it?"

"While that is true," Gwendal countered, "the idea isn't meant quite so literally as you're taking it."

"I've never been one to do things traditionally," the young king replied with a grin. Murata chuckled.

"Don't be an idiot, Yuri," Wolfram broke in. "Even you must recognize the trap here. Ranjeel knew that going after Conrad would provoke you, so when you make a rescue attempt—because he will definitely be expecting that—he'll be ready to capture you as well. How is having you captive, or even dead, going to help anyone, Conrad included?"

Yuri blinked in surprise at the blonde Mazoku's lecture. It wasn't surprising to get lectured by Wolfram—that was a daily occurrence—but the legitimate concern Wolfram was showing for others was a new side to him that Yuri was unaccustomed to. He made a reasonable point, as well, Yuri had to admit.

"But still…" the young Maoh protested weakly.

"We all want to rescue Conrad," Gwendal broke in, his tone gentler than Yuri had anticipated, "but we have to be intelligent about this. That is why we are brainstorming ideas now."

Yuri nodded silently, feeling like a child just reprimanded by his parents for doing something naughty.

"Perhaps," Murata said slowly, "we could use Ranjeel's expectation of a rescue operation against him."

"How?"

"I don't think Shibuya will be satisfied watching someone else attempt this," Murata began, nodding at Yuri.

"Got that right," Yuri agreed. Conrad was _his_ knight and _he_ made the promise to Lady Cheri to get him back. He couldn't just sit by after that.

"Are you suggesting we use His Highness as bait, Your Grace?" Günter asked. The idea seemed repulsive to him.

"Exactly," Murata said with an altogether too innocent smile. Yuri knew that look. It was a look that scared him.

"But Your Grace—" Wolfram objected immediately, but Yuri cut him off.

"No, Murata has the right idea."

"Your Highness—"

"Yuri—"

Yuri put his hands on his hips and frowned around the room until the protests died down. "I am not going to sit by while someone else goes after Conrad. That's just who I am. Ranjeel will be expecting that."

"Ranjeel will keep his attention on Shibuya while we rescue Lord Weller from under his nose," Murata continued. "By the time he notices Lord Weller is missing, Shibuya will be gone as well."

"We have connections in Dai Shimaron," Yozak added. "The Captain made some friends while he was making trouble. Those are the kinds of people you want for this time of operation."

Yuri could feel hope blooming in his chest where it had previously felt so hollow and broken. It felt good to be doing _something_. They would be getting Conrad back soon. _He _would be getting Conrad back soon.

He felt eyes on him and looked over to see Murata watching him. "What?" he asked, tone a bit happier than he intended. He just couldn't help feeling satisfied about _doing_ something instead of sitting around and brooding about the castle.

"You know this will be dangerous, right?"

Yuri sobered. "Of course. But I'm still going to do it."

Murata nodded. "I thought as much. But you're going to need someone visible to protect you while in Dai Shimaron."

"What about me?" Wolfram demanded. "I'm always by Yuri's side. I am his fiancé after all."

"You broke the engagement, Wolfram," Yuri said reflexively.

Murata shook his head. "You are by his side already, Lord von Bielefeld, in addition to his usual protection."

"You mean I need someone to take Conrad's place," Yuri said quietly.

"That would be most wise," Günter agreed. "The Maoh should have the best fighters in the land protecting him. As Conrad's blade cannot protect you now, I volunteer to do so."

Yuri paled. Traveling anywhere with Günter was always a production. He respected the silver-haired Mazoku very much, recognized his skill with the blade (nothing less from Conrad's teacher), but Yuri always had to struggle with Günter's crazy mood swings of lovey-dovey to deadly to intellectual and everything in between. It was enough to make Yuri dizzy.

Noticing the look, Gwendal subtly broke in. "I'm afraid I'll be going, Günter, so you'll be needed here in the castle."

"Gwendal," Yuri said in surprise.

"I have some diplomatic matters to attend to in Dai Shimaron," he replied. "As such, I will not be able to protect you at all times."

"Then who—" Wolfram began.

Yuri cut him off. "Hube."

There was a silence in the room that Yuri couldn't read. If anyone objected on the terms of Hube's past, they would have another thing coming, the young king decided. He trusted Hube.

"That's a good idea," Gwendal said finally.

"Really?" Yuri asked in surprise. He hadn't expected the idea to be well-embraced, least of all by Gwendal.

Gwendal nodded. "He is one of the best warriors in Shin Makoku and has sworn to protect you with his life. He will protect you at all costs, as Conrad would."

Yuri nodded, making the twinge he felt at Conrad's name. His knight's absence was conspicuous, and though deciding upon a plan made Yuri feel better, he still felt sad and alone. But he would push that aside for the sake of everyone else. He was the Maoh, after all. He was supposed to be the strong one.

"Then it's decided," Gwendal said at last. "I will send reply to Ranjeel that His Highness will be visiting. We will leave tomorrow. Yozak?"

The spy shrugged and winced as he pulled at a wound Gisela had treated on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I can set out immediately."

"No!"

Everyone looked at Yuri in surprise, but the teen held his ground. "You're exhausted Yozak. You need rest and some time to heal."

"Shibuya is right," Murata agreed. "You're no good to us or Lord Weller exhausted. Bringing us the news of his capture so soon is a feat in itself."

"Can't argue with that," Yozak said apologetically to Gwendal. The latter merely shrugged.

"We will delay our leave by a day, then. But the day after tomorrow at dawn, we set out for Dai Shimaron."

Yuri nodded. He knew waiting a full day would drive him insane, but he had to do what was right, and Yozak needed rest before his next mission. And so did he, Yuri realized. He suddenly felt exhausted as the emotional toll of the day hit him.

"Your Majesty," Cheri interrupted, stepping away from the far wall she had been occupying in silence, "you look worn out, and I'm afraid I detained you from rest earlier."

"Ah, right."

Cheri beckoned him with motherly arms. "Come, I'm sure Greta would love her father," Wolfram coughed loudly, "fathers," Cheri amended, "to read her a story."

Yuri brightened at the prospect of seeing Greta now that he wasn't so depressed. "Yes, I would love to see my cute daughter!"

The former Maoh smiled, and for a moment, Yuri felt like everything might just work out after all.

-----


	3. Apparition

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** _Kyo Kara Maoh!_ isn't mine, though I'm scouring the internet for my own Yuri and Conrad.

-----

Chapter 3

Apparition

-----

That night Yuri's sleep was restless. He kept tossing and turning; for once his poor sleep was not entirely due to Wolfram's violent sleeping habits. Every time he closed his eyes, Yuri pictured Yozak and Conrad surrounded by soldiers with no way out. He could see the cold determination on Conrad's face melt into detached understanding as he realized there was no way for both men to escape unscathed. He could imagine the set of Conrad's shoulders as he squared himself, preparing for what he knew was coming.

Yuri tried not to picture Conrad being forcefully taken in front of Ranjeel, Ranjeel's smirk of triumph, or the cold looks the elite of Dai Shimaron would give Shin Makoku's greatest swordsman. He didn't allow himself to imagine the conditions Conrad would be held in either.

By the time the birds began their morning songs, Yuri lay sweaty and exhausted, yet wide awake, in bed. He had forced his eyes to remain open all night in order not to dream. As the first rays of sunlight tumbled through the bedroom's window, Yuri gave a defeated sigh and eased himself out of bed. Looking back, he smiled at the sight of Greta and Wolfram comfortably entangled in a mess of limbs and blankets.

Wolfram was protective of Greta, even in his sleep. The thought made Yuri ache. His own sworn protector was prisoner in a hostile nation. But he knew Wolfram and the others would do whatever it took to help him get Conrad back. Nodding to himself, Yuri quietly dressed and made his way to the dining room where he found Murata already sitting at the table.

It was an odd picture, as Murata spent most of his time at Shinou's temple. But the expression on Murata's face told Yuri that his friend had been waiting for him. Yuri silently took his normal seat and dished himself a plate of food. Murata continued eating his own meal. The two friends sat in silence for a time. Yuri was glad for the quiet company. He didn't want to talk about what they were doing just yet, but he didn't want to be alone either.

Over an hour had passed before Murata finally broke the silence. "Are you sure you're okay, Shibuya?" he asked, setting his silverware down.

Yuri paused, looking at his friend for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He knew the question would come eventually and he had been preparing himself. "I'm determined," he said finally. "I've done a lot of thinking, not being able to sleep and all."

Murata raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I've been scared—about what's happening to Conrad, and what could happen to me—any of us—if we fail. I've been lonely without his constant presence. And I've been sad. This…" he paused, swallowing against the lump growing in his throat. "This reminds me too much of when Conrad went to Dai Shimaron before. I was scared, lonely, and sad then. But I didn't want to believe he had really betrayed us. I refused to doubt people anymore. And it was _that_ that kept me going.

"But in the end, Conrad came back himself. It was nothing I did, except get captured—my specialty—and force Conrad's hand. I felt like all I could do was believe and hope, which didn't accomplish anything. Now…"

Murata, ever the perceptive one, knew to let Yuri gather his thoughts so remained silent. Yuri could sense his patience and appreciated it. Of all the things Murata—well, the Great Sage—was renowned for, his calming presence did not usually make the list. But right now, that was Yuri's favorite thing about his best friend.

After a few minutes, Yuri spoke again, looking out the window as the new day sprang to life, and many of the castle's inhabitants went about their morning tasks. He smiled as Dorcas ran past the window, Gisela right behind, appearing to be on the warpath again.

"I don't ever want to feel that helpless again. I want to do something, anything, to make things right again. Whatever it takes, I'm never going to be helpless like that again, Murata." He turned emphatically to his companion. "I'm the Maoh!"

"Yes you are," Murata said with a nod. He had a faraway smile on his face. Yuri couldn't place it, but with Murata's store of memories, perhaps he had tapped into something? Shaking the thought off, Yuri shrugged.

"I know I'm being selfish," he said after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm doing this to get _my_ knight back. I'm still a selfish kid to put all these resources into rescuing one man," Yuri elaborated. He had been considering the ramifications of his actions all night, recognizing the selfishness—something a good leader cannot give into—but couldn't bring himself to care. And Ranjeel knew he would do that; that was why he had gone after Conrad in the first place. But still, Yuri refused to sit idly by.

"Perhaps," Murata mused. Yuri deflated slightly, but the other boy continued. "But in the grand scheme of things, Dai Shimaron having Lord Weller is bad for Shin Makoku. As unfair as it sounds, a good ruler understands that some lives mean more than others on the big scale."

Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Murata cut him off. "I know you believe in the equality of everyone, Shibuya. I'm inclined to agree—or I'd like to, anyway. But you should know that your life means more to the other nations, to your people, than a nameless farmer. The cold hard truth is that Lord Weller is someone whose life _is_ more important in the big picture. That's exactly why he was captured in the first place."

"Murata…" Yuri began, but didn't know what to say.

The Great Sage's incarnation's tone softened. "I'm telling you this because, though you might think your actions are selfish, they are serving the greater good of both Shin Makoku and Dai Shimaron."

"Dai Shimaron, too?"

"Rescuing Lord Weller has a good chance of preventing an all-out war between our nations," Murata replied. "Thus, saving countless lives, both human and Mazoku."

The young Maoh studied his best friend and adviser for a time before smiling. "I think you're full of crap, but thanks anyway, Murata. I appreciate it."

Murata's mouth silently worked as Yuri gave him a wave and left the room. As the door shut behind him, Yuri couldn't help but feel a bit better about the mission. Deciding to see if Greta and Wolfram were awake, he headed back to the bedroom, his steps feeling a bit lighter.

-----

As Yuri left the dining room, Murata shut his mouth and couldn't help but feel a bit smug. Yuri was really coming into his own as the Maoh, and Murata couldn't be prouder of his friend. Shinou had truly made the right decision in entrusting Yuri with leadership of the nation.

He could remember Yuri during the time Conrad had been in Dai Shimaron the first time. He had never seen the normally cheerful boy so depressed, before or after (including Sara's recent betrayal), even bringing that emotion back to Earth. That had been the first time he had suspected Yuri's feelings but hadn't thought on it further. Considering Yuri's mindset back then compared to now, Murata was impressed by the maturation.

Murata doubted Yuri even recognized his own feelings, but as someone who had seen and experienced it over the course of many, many lifetimes, it was plain as day. He gave a wistful smile.

"What some people will do for love… I'm a bit jealous."

-----

The rest of the day passed by slowly, by Yuri's reckoning. He had divided his time between his advisers, who were making their own plans for the mission, and Greta, to avoid thinking about what was going on. Murata was absent, having gone to Shinou's temple but promised to be back for their departure the next day. Yuri would have liked to consult with Shinou before going, but decided against it. He needed to be his own Maoh for the Shin Makoku of today, not the Shinou of the Shin Makoku 4,000 years before.

As he settled Greta into bed that night, he must have seemed distant because his adopted daughter picked up on it. Wolfram was sitting down on the bed, ready to read Greta a story as Yuri tucked the blanket around her when she looked him directly in the eye.

"Yuri, are you okay now?" she asked.

Taken aback by the question, Yuri blinked and looked at Wolfram. The blonde was watching him carefully as well. Shrugging uncomfortably, Yuri did his best to reply. "Yes, I'm okay. I think…"

"I miss Conrad," Greta said quietly, watching her father.

"Me too," Yuri agreed. But he smiled warmly at his daughter in hopes of allaying her worries. "We're going to bring him back, Greta."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Yuri agreed. He was not only promising Greta, but himself as well.

"Don't worry Greta. I'll be there to look after Yuri so he doesn't get into trouble," Wolfram added haughtily.

Greta grinned. "Good!"

Yuri looked over at Wolfram, who blushed and stuttered to reply. "W-what? Someone has to look after you or you'd lose your head."

"Thanks, Wolfram," he said sincerely.

The blonde Mazoku was thrown off by Yuri's reply so looked away in a vain attempt to regain his footing. "Ah yeah, well, I _am_ your fiancé."

Yuri decided not to remind him—as he had taken to doing—that he had broken the engagement. Wolfram's silence was so rare a commodity that he didn't want to ruin the moment. Plus, he really was grateful for Wolfram's concern. He knew very well that without Wolfram at his side, he would have died many times over. He was glad to have the blonde with him on such an important mission.

Greta took both her surrogate fathers by the hand. "Promise me," she said earnestly, "that you won't leave me."

Yuri and Wolfram exchanged surprised glances but nodded.

"We would never leave you, Greta," Yuri told her.

"We're your fathers, after all," Wolfram added definitively.

The young girl studied them both a moment before nodding. "I'm glad."

Yuri hugged Greta to him. She was so precious to him, and in his depression he had forgotten about the healing power of family, both blood and adopted. He would miss her terribly on their trip, but a chaotic and unfriendly Dai Shimaron was no place for Shin Makoku's princess.

"Be safe, both of you," she said, lying back down into bed. Her eyes were drooping tiredly.

"We'll be back before you know it, Conrad in tow," Wolfram told her confidently.

Yuri nodded his agreement. "We'll all play catch when we get back. You'll barely notice we're gone."

But Greta was already asleep. Yuri smiled fondly at the girl before looking back at Wolfram. The blonde returned the look in silence. They were both contemplating what they had promised their daughter. If only it could be as easy as they told her it would be. But nothing was ever easy.

-----

_Yuri was floating in darkness, weightless. Instinctively he knew he was asleep, now in the world of dreams. He opened his eyes, or at least thought he did in the darkness. It was hard to tell for sure. A dim light appeared in the distance, and Yuri instinctively willed himself in that direction. There was something on the other side of that light that he felt he needed to see, though what that was, he didn't know. _

_As he entered the light, he blinked against the comparatively bright surroundings. While his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in a dimly lit dungeon. Looking around, he didn't recognize it—and he had seen his fair share of dungeons. He might almost consider himself a macabre connoisseur of said locales. _

_There was no natural light—only burning torches mounted on the walls. The walls felt oppressive, as if they were closing in on him. That likely meant the dungeon was well below ground, making it a high security institution._

_Some unknown prodding turned him toward a cell on the farthest, darkest end of the dungeon. Apprehension gnawed at Yuri's insides as he approached the cell. Peering inside the barred door, Yuri had to squint to make out a shadowed form inside. Recognizing the physics (or lack thereof) of his formless state, Yuri the apparition floated through the door into the cell. Such a thing, he knew, was only possible in his dreams. But something still struck him as odd about the whole thing. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he gasped in surprise and horror at the sight that greeted him._

_Conrad sat with his back against the wall, his wrists shackled above his head to the wall. Upon closer inspection, Yuri noticed an assortment of bruises and more serious wounds on the soldier's body. And those were merely the ones visible with his clothes, which were ripped and torn. His wrists were bloody and raw from apparent struggles against his bondage. Dried blood matted Conrad's face and was visible on his disheveled clothing. His head lolled against his chest. If it wasn't for the weak rise and fall of his chest, Yuri would have thought him dead. He had seen Conrad in bad condition on a few occasions, but never to this extent._

_This was what he had needed to see, he knew instantly. And the sight of his knight in such a state made Yuri's blood boil. He could feel the Maoh stirring beneath his consciousness, ready to pass judgment on whoever had done this to Conrad. But Yuri realized that in his transparent state, there wasn't anything he could do. Grinding his teeth, Yuri longed to touch the soldier, to give him some strength and let him know they were coming to get him. As it was, he could only stare at the pathetic state of one of his closest friends. He was helpless again._

_Sudden sounds from the outside caught Yuri's attention, and he floated back into the hallway. An entourage of men entered the dungeon, King Ranjeel of Dai Shimaron at the head. Yuri felt something inside his chest twist angrily at the sight of the man. If only he hadn't been rescued when he had fallen overboard into the sea the day Sara had hypnotized Yuri into going berserk…_

_Yuri shook his head emphatically. No, he couldn't think like that. All lives were equally valuable… even if this man had tortured one of Yuri's loved ones out of petty revenge. Everyone had some good in them; just in some it is easier to find than in others. The young king disgusted himself with his sudden cynical turn of attitude. That wasn't like him at all. But Conrad…_

_Ranjeel and his group of soldiers and lords stopped in front of Conrad's cell—the only occupied cell in the room—if it could be called that. Yuri hovered just behind Ranjeel's shoulder in order to watch the exchange._

_The king banged on the steel bars loudly, and Conrad slowly came to. He looked up, and when he saw who his guest was, narrowed his eyes. Yuri wanted to take a step back from the soldier and he wasn't even visible. It was one of Conrad's Lion of Ruttenburg looks, renowned among both humans and demons alike._

"_I hope you are enjoying our hospitality, Lord Weller," Ranjeel mocked. That the man could be so cocky after being on the receiving end of one of Conrad's glares amazed Yuri, despite his captivity. Either Ranjeel was confident in his plans… or a complete fool. _

_Conrad said nothing, refusing to rise to the bait. Disappointed by the prisoner's lack of response, the king continued. "I thought you might like to hear that the Maoh has accepted our invitation to visit. Won't that be nice for you, Lord Weller? You can see the one you were _supposed_ to protect die before I kill you myself." He paused. "Or perhaps the Maoh should see you, his favorite subordinate, executed before his own death. What a splendid problem to have, don't you think?"_

_Yuri's hand tightened into a fist at the man's words. The Maoh wanted release in order to judge the king. The lords and soldiers behind the king chattered appreciatively. In the cell, Conrad's expression was painfully torn before fear and hatred. It was a look Yuri was not accustomed to on the normally cheerful soldier's visage. It sent shivers down his spine._

"_I don't believe you," he said at last. Yuri was shocked that his voice could still be so strong despite his physical condition._

_Ranjeel smirked. "Your Maoh is a reckless one. And his advisers are just as foolish to let him come."_

_Conrad paled, and Yuri felt guilt swimming in his stomach. Ranjeel was indeed counting on his recklessness and Yuri was obliging him. Suddenly, Conrad's eyes widened as his eyes went past Ranjeel. For an instant, his eyes met Yuri's, and the soldier mouthed his name._

"_You're right to be afraid, Lord Weller. This is the beginning of the end for Shin Makoku," Ranjeel gloated, taking Conrad's transformed expression as a reaction to his news._

"_We're coming to get you," Yuri tried to yell to Conrad, but his knight couldn't seem to hear him. "Wait for me!"_

_The room was starting to dissipate in front of Yuri's eyes. He could still see Conrad watching him. "I'm coming!" he yelled one last time before he disappeared, hoping Conrad received the message. The last thing he heard was Ranjeel's mocking laughter._

Yuri jerked awake, gasping desperately for air. Had that truly been just a dream? Or had he really just seen Conrad in Dai Shimaron? It had seemed so real… Conrad's wounds had seemed so real…

The young king shivered. True or not, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they needed to hurry to Dai Shimaron. Conrad was in trouble.

-----

The transparent vision of Yuri faded away into nothingness, though Conrad was sure it had been trying to tell him something. Meanwhile, Ranjeel remained in front of him, so Conrad turned his attention back to the king.

"I never thought it could be so easy," Ranjeel was gloating. "And with this, my hold on the throne will be solidified. Without the final true heir to the throne alive, no one can challenge me—the one who defeated the Maoh."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Your Highness?" Conrad asked coolly. "All you've succeeded in doing so far is ambushing me and giving me no choice but to be taken prisoner."

"And it was so easy."

"If you think your victory is assured, you might be very surprised."

Ranjeel rolled his eyes. "My plan is flawless." His expression turned cold. "I hope you enjoy more of our hospitality before your precious Maoh arrives. Dai Shimaron has much to repay you for, Lord Weller."

Conrad frowned as Ranjeel and his cohorts left the dungeon. He sighed and slumped back into his shackles, wincing painfully. He ached all over and was pretty sure he had several broken ribs. Any movement, breathing included, aggravated his injuries. His head throbbed incessantly and his wrists chafed against his bonds. A wave of dizziness and nausea hit him; he held his breath until it passed. As he caught his breath, he considered the vision of Yuri he had seen.

Could it have been real? Conrad doubted it, but then again, Yuri had been known to do seemingly impossible things in the past. The most likely explanation was wishful thinking on his part, but even so… Conrad had a unique connection with Yuri; he wasn't sure how it had come about, but he always seemed to be able to sense Yuri, usually when he was in need of help. Even if transparent, it had felt like Yuri—part of Yuri, anyway.

What had the Yuri apparition been trying to tell him? He concentrated on his memory. "'Wait for me'?" he whispered aloud, trying to read the lips of his memory of the shadow Yuri. "'I'm coming'?" That would match with Ranjeel's news that Yuri was coming to Dai Shimaron… but it could also just be Conrad's mind playing tricks on him now that he knew his king was traveling to Dai Shimaron.

Conrad frowned. As much as the thought of Yuri coming to his aid appealed to him, he knew it was a trap. His capture had been a means for Ranjeel to get to Yuri. And now Yuri was falling for it? What could the others be thinking? Unless… unless they had a plan. While Conrad seriously doubted Yuri had a plan of his own, the Great Sage and his brothers would undoubtedly be looking after Yuri. Or so he hoped.

He only prayed Yozak had made it back to Blood Pledge Castle safely. Those had not been good odds, even for him. They might have promised to allow Yozak to go freely after Conrad's capture, but both fighters knew better than to buy that.

Conrad sighed, not for the first time since his capture, and allowed himself to think of the Yuri vision. Perhaps he was losing it, but there could be worse illusions to be beset by.

-----

Ranjeel looked up in surprise as the doors to the audience room opened to admit Shou Shimaron's young king, Saralegui, flanked by his protector Beryes.

This was quite the surprise. Shou and Dai Shimarons were not on good terms at the moment, and for the king of the smaller nation to show himself without even announcing his plans to visit… Something was up. Ranjeel's guard immediately went up as he warily watched the two men approach his throne.

But, the opportunist monarch realized, this could work perfectly into his plans. After Shin Makoku, Shou Shimaron was next on his list of places to spread his influence. Shimaron would be one nation, ruled by him before long. The young man in front of him, however, was a bigger threat than he had initially anticipated.

As Saralegui knelt respectively in front of Ranjeel, plans began swimming around in his head. He smiled.

"Welcome, King Saralegui. What a pleasant surprise."

-----

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Conrad finally appears. Please leave a review; I'll love you forever!


	4. Invocation

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_, but that's not stopping me from looking for Conrad and Yuri on the black market.

-----

Chapter 4

Invocation

-----

Yuri leaned over the railing of the ship, watching nothing in particular as they sailed toward human lands. They had arranged to sail to Caloria, a friendly nation; Flurin would be willing to house them both before and after their trip to Dai Shimaron. Yuri hated to impose on Flurin, but she had readily agreed to Gwendal's letter. He only hoped that her friendliness with Shin Makoku would not put her on Ranjeel's radar.

On the other side of the ship, Yuri could hear Wolfram's nauseated groans and occasional dry heaves. The young Maoh tried to tune him out when he became motion sick. He tried not to think about how normally Conrad would be keeping him company on the ship since Wolfram was always otherwise indisposed. He felt a pang of loneliness as he absently watched the rushing, clear blue water beneath him.

Behind him he could hear the sounds of his friends and advisers that had accompanied him. He could pick out Gwendal behind him, to the left and probably about twenty feet back, from his gruff and heavy footfalls. His steps matched his demeanor; Yuri had learned to recognize his approach from early on in his time in Shin Makoku. Though Gwendal had intimidated for a long time after he became Maoh, he had come to recognize the heavy footfalls not as angry, but determined and strong. He found them more comforting now when he heard them.

Less familiar but recognizable by their clipped pace came from behind Yuri, pacing back and forth; Hube's footsteps, though not as common a sound in Shin Makoku as Yuri would like, reminded Yuri of his own father's steps. There was a protective feel in their weight, but they moved quickly enough to keep pace with anything.

Another pair of footsteps approached him. Without looking, Yuri recognized them as well. Murata's footsteps were light—he was rather small in stature—but there was a subtle weight to them, indicative of the many lifetimes of memories and burdens he housed within himself. But the steps had a friendly, disarming quality to them as well. Yuri didn't say anything as his friend leaned his back against the railing he was resting his forearms on. They remained immersed in a companionable silence for awhile.

In the quiet—punctuated by Wolfram's pitiful moans—Yuri considered the footsteps only conspicuous by their absence. Yozak had the footsteps of a spy: stealthy and practically silent, though ever-changing to match the guise he had taken on. Yozak was like a shadow, feet barely touching the surface—and currently he was headed for Dai Shimaron ahead of Yuri's group to alert their underground allies of the situation.

Compared to Yozak's constantly changing footfalls that Yuri could never get a good read on, Conrad's footsteps were the epitome of consistency. His were the first footsteps Yuri had learned to recognize from a distance. Whether walking, running, fighting, or just shifting his weight, Yuri associated Conrad's footsteps with safety. Conrad was always self-assured and dutiful, purposeful in his steps. Yuri often found himself listening for the familiar sound of Conrad's approach when the two were not together. Not hearing the footfalls on the ship's deck, as he had grown so accustomed to doing, made Yuri feel lonely.

He shrugged, trying to rid himself of such helpless emotions. He was going to be strong—strong for Conrad, for his people, and for himself.

Murata adjusted his glasses and coughed deliberately, though he wasn't looking directly at Yuri. The young king looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "We should be reaching Caloria soon," the other teen said disinterestedly.

Yuri brightened at this. Dai Shimaron would be half a day's ride from Flurin's homeland. Yuri tried not to think about how it had been Conrad to teach him to ride a horse—when they hadn't ridden together. The young Maoh frowned at himself and his uncanny ability to find an association between just about anything and his imprisoned knight. But he couldn't shake the vision of Conrad from his dream. He only felt the need to hurry more when he thought of it.

"Murata," Yuri began slowly, trying to phrase his question carefully, "is it possible to dream of something happening a long distance away?"

The other teen looked curiously at his friend. "You mean dream about what is actually happening somewhere at that moment?"

Yuri nodded. He needed to know if he had really seen Conrad or if his subconscious was just messing with him. Either way he wouldn't be surprised. He had long-since learned not to be surprised about things in this world. It was easiest just to take things in stride.

"I've heard of it happening," Murata replied with a measured air to his tone, "but it's very rare, and even more rarely accurate."

"How can you know?"

The Great Sage's incarnation studied Yuri for a long moment, apparently making his own conclusions about why Yuri was asking, but did not voice them. Yuri tried not to think about what they might be.

"There is no way to know for sure," Murata conceded. "But such an action involves a magic far deeper and more ancient than either maryoku or houjutsu. That's why it is so rare and unreliable."

Yuri pondered this for a moment before giving into the bait. "And what is this magic?"

Murata's glasses gleamed as he tilted his head and the sun caught them. "It's a bond forged by mutual respect, concern, a desire to protect, and a selfless willingness to do anything for the other. Both parties must feel this down into their very souls… and even then it is uncommon for such a bond to result in such a manifestation."

"No wonder it's so rare," Yuri whistled as he considered Murata's words. "And it's magic?"

"A type of magic, yes." At Yuri's confused look, Murata smiled knowingly. Yuri thought sometimes that Murata enjoyed knowing more than him so he could show off his big brain. "Magic exists in this world in many forms, Shibuya. Maryoku and houjutsu are two specialized branches of magic that have evolved over millennia. King Saralegui has his own type of magic specific to his people as well."

Yuri considered this new information. "I suppose that makes sense. I've just never thought of my maryoku as magic. But on Earth, it would be." He smiled impishly at a sudden thought. "Does that make me a wizard?"

Murata frowned and Yuri immediately sobered at his look. "Wizards and sorceresses exist in this world, Shibuya," he said quietly. "They specialize in mastering the ancient magic maryoku and houjutsu descended from. They are mostly a reclusive group, keeping to themselves in order to study. But they are very dangerous. Once, many years ago, they lived among everyone in peace. Magic was an ordinary part of the world then. But a few times throughout history, wizards and sorceresses sought to take power, and great calamity befell the world until it was contained and the magic users defeated."

"What happened?" Yuri breathed. Why Günter's history lessons couldn't be this interesting was beyond the black-haired teen.

"Soushu was created as a weapon of wizards in one struggle over 4,000 years ago," was the low reply. "The foolish ones who created Soushu were swallowed by his influence almost instantly, tainting a good portion of the ancient magic he was born of. You know how that turned out."

Yuri swallowed and nodded, remembering back to the collection of boxes and their keys (Conrad's arm, for one, Yuri thought painfully), as well as facing the tainted Shinou before coming out on top. He still had nightmares about it.

"Since Shinou sealed Soushu, wizards and sorceresses have gone into seclusion in order to prevent something similar from happening. But the ancient magic still exists in countless forms, many we would never think magical in their own rights—the garden at Blood Pledge Castle, for instance, is made up of hybrid flowers that have magical properties."

Murata turned and leaned over the railing, mirroring Yuri. The latter was completely engrossed in what his friend was telling him. He had fought Soushu and never known about his origins. It seemed all the more personal the way Murata explained it, which forced Yuri to take the information in more carefully and retain it.

"But all of this was just a long way to say that dreaming about another in a different location is possible, but requires the right ingredients for the proper magic to be invoked," Murata said at last. He smiled brightly at Yuri. "Does that help?"

"Uh…" Truth be told, Yuri had completely forgotten his original question amidst Murata's fascinating recitation.

"Look!" his friend said suddenly, brightening as he pointed. "Caloria."

The familiar landscape of Flurin's land was indeed visible on the horizon and quickly approaching. The sun was setting and the warm colors of the sky painted the port city in a pleasant glow. The fading yellows and oranges danced rhythmically with reds and purples on the land and cityscape. It was a rich symphony of colors that only made the land look more welcoming than they knew it to be already. Yuri grinned. They were getting close now. Soon he would be able to rescue Conrad. Soon.

But first, he would get to visit Flurin, which would be nice. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like ages. Yuri ran from his position to the bow of the ship in order to be in the front to greet the friendly Calorians. It was almost like coming home when he came here, so he felt his spirits soaring. He even laughed as the ship pulled into the port. Many people, Flurin included, were waiting for Shin Makoku's Maoh and company to arrive.

As Murata watched Yuri's happy waves to their welcoming party, he couldn't help but consider Yuri's question anew. _It _does_ take a rare type of magic to be properly invoked,_ he thought to himself. _Love_.

-----

As the dawn approached, Yuri mounted his horse with a yawn. The group had rested at Flurin's for the night, but they needed an early start to reach Dai Shimaron. Yuri hadn't slept well again, his mind continually conjuring the image of the beaten and shackled Conrad. He didn't know what he'd find when he got to Dai Shimaron, but at least they were doing _something_.

Flurin handed the reins up to Yuri, and he smiled his thanks. "I only wish we could stay longer, Lady Flurin," he apologized.

"Any time we get to see you is time well-spent, Your Majesty," she replied earnestly.

Yuri couldn't help but smile. She was a true friend… one he was possibly bringing danger upon. "Are you sure we can return here once we've finished in Dai Shimaron?"

"Of course."

"It might bring Ranjeel's eyes to Caloria," Murata said from atop his own mount.

"So be it," Flurin said determinedly. "We did not make our alliance with Shin Makoku lightly. My people believe in His Majesty Yuri. And now that Shou Shimaron is cooperating with Shin Makoku, as well as the rest of the alliance, it would be ill-advised to move against us."

Yuri looked at Flurin in a new light. She was truly a smart and more than capable ruler of her people. He already respected her, but the more he learned about her, the more he could admire her and hope to be like her.

"I can't thank you enough, Lady Flurin," he reiterated.

"I can never repay you for what you have done for me, Your Majesty. I only wish to repay your kindness where I can." She took his hand lightly while Wolfram smoldered behind them. "I sincerely hope you can rescue Lord Weller. He is a good man."

Yuri swallowed and nodded. "He is. Thank you," he managed tightly.

Flurin seemed to understand his mood, so let go of his hand and stepped back. "Good luck, my friends. May the good spirits watch over you."

Yuri waved a farewell as the small group headed out. Murata had a thoughtful look on his face as Yuri rode abreast of him.

"Murata? What is it?"

The black-haired teen blinked and looked at his similarly-colored friend. "Ah, I was just thinking about her farewell."

"What about it?"

"Such a phrase is a magical invocation, a type of prayer I guess you could call it," the bespectacled boy replied. "It's a type of magic not practiced in this part of the world, or so I thought."

"Is something wrong with it?" Yuri asked. He had a hard time picturing Flurin as a sorceress or whatever. Then he realized he was being silly, imagining a pointed witch hat on her head and shook off the image.

Murata shook his head. "No, it just surprised me. Spiritual magic is rather arcane, but powerful in its own right if the caster knows what they are doing."

"And if they don't?" Wolfram asked, twisting in his saddle to look at them. Apparently their conversation wasn't so private in close quarters.

Murata shrugged. "In this case, it's just a wish of good fortune… words. Nothing more. If the spirits aren't specifically invoked, it's a harmless phrase." He adjusted his glasses. "I just wonder why it popped up here…" He shrugged. "But it's not important."

Wolfram and Yuri shared a confused glance but said nothing before turning back to their ride.

Though Yuri's horsemanship had drastically improved since his arrival in Shin Makoku, he still wasn't very good, so the group's pace had to slow to accommodate him. Even Murata, the least athletic of the bunch, rode better than Yuri. He had lifetimes of practice in that head of his. Yuri wished they could go faster to get to Dai Shimaron faster, but he couldn't help that particular limitation. If he tried to ride any faster, he'd only get himself hurt.

_Conrad, we're coming._

-----

Saralegui, accompanied by his ever-present guard Beryes, followed Ranjeel as they descended a spiral staircase that lead to the dungeons beneath the castle. He could feel a subtle pressing in on him as they moved further down, indicating that they were below ground level. Sara looked back at Beryes, who shrugged, as the trio continued on their path. Ranjeel was practically bouncing in his excitement. As such, asking to see his prisoner had been met with an enthusiastic yes.

Sara idly wondered if Ranjeel was truly this much of a fool, provoking Shin Makoku, or if he was smarter than any of them anticipated. Either way, he acknowledged, Ranjeel was unpredictable. Those types of men were dangerous, Sara had learned—from Yuri, ironically—so he remained on his guard.

Upon learning of Lord Weller's capture at Dai Shimaron's hands, Sara had immediately made preparations to visit the larger Shimaron—on diplomatic leave, he claimed; but the truth was that he wanted to be present at the world-shaking event that was bound to occur once Yuri arrived. Not to mention, he wanted to make sure Ranjeel's actions didn't directly harm his own plans for uniting Dai and Shou Shimaron under his leadership.

And he wanted to see Yuri. It had been awhile since their last visit. Yuri endlessly fascinated him.

He could also tell that Beryes was interested in the situation, having formed something of a rivalry with Lord Weller. It was amazing, Sara mused, that everyone's lives could be so carefully intertwined.

Sara blinked when he realized Ranjeel had stopped at a large metal door. He nearly ran into the man, but Beryes threw out a supporting hand to prevent the accident. Sara gave his bodyguard—his uncle—a small smile of thanks. Beryes nodded in return.

"This is the highest security dungeon in Dai Shimaron," Ranjeel told his guests. Sara wondered if he had been daydreaming when they passed the lower security wings or if those were located elsewhere. "At the moment, Lord Weller is the only occupant." A cold smile overtook the king's features. "Ready, Your Highness?"

"Lead on, YourHighness," Sara said with a detached nod.

Ranjeel opened the door after fuddling with a set of keys and walked purposefully to the end of the room. Sara followed him to the last cell. The cell was dark, as the only light came from burning torches on the wall behind them. The high security cells had no windows. With a start, Sara noticed a shadow at the back of the cell. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the lighting (or lack thereof) and he inhaled sharply in spite of himself.

Lord Conrad Weller, the best swordsman of Shin Makoku, the Lion of Ruttenburg, and the Maoh's personal knight, was shackled by the wrists to the wall. His clothing was ripped and covered in dried blood. His visible skin was covered in bruises and more dried blood. There were undoubtedly further wounds beneath his clothing. He couldn't make out the extent of the man's condition in the poor lighting, but Sara knew instinctively that closer inspection would bring to light countless more injuries to the man, both internal and external.

Beryes had tensed behind Sara, and the king didn't blame him. If this could happen to Lord Weller, who had bested even Beryes in combat, then no one was safe. But Sara also recognized that, if Yuri were to lay eyes on his knight in this condition, then he would go berserk with rage. And a berserk Maoh was dangerous for any and everyone. Sara had seen that from close proximity.

"Lord Weller," Ranjeel greeted in a mocking tone that Sara thought did a discredit to his position, "you have company." The man in question looked up. "King Saralegui of Shou Shimaron has arrived on a diplomatic trip and hoped to see the tamed Lion of Ruttenburg."

Sara was amazed at the strength in the captive soldier's gaze as his eyes turned to him and Beryes. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he was amazingly collected for his situation. If Ranjeel thought to break Lord Weller through torture, then it was obvious he would be sorely disappointed. This man had dealt with much pain and suffering in his life, if even half the stories about him were true; there was little Ranjeel could do to him that would be worse than what he had experienced already.

Sara's eyes widened. Unless…

"Your Highness Saralegui. Beryes," Lord Weller greeted, pointedly ignoring Dai Shimaron's king. His tone, if tired, sounded much like he was inviting them into Blood Pledge Castle as guests. The man was indeed something. Yuri was lucky to have him.

Deciding he wanted to visit with the captive solder without supervision, Sara turned to Ranjeel and pulled off his glasses. He let forth a stream of his power and Ranjeel's eyes widened before his gaze turned distant.

"I'm sure you have much to take care of before the Maoh arrives this evening. Don't allow us to detain you. We won't be long," Sara said smoothly, hypnotizing his host. It almost seemed like waste of his power to use in such a minor instance, but the situation was precarious, especially with Shin Makoku's envoy arriving in a few hours. He couldn't afford anything more overt. Yet. Not all battles were won by force, after all.

"I have some things to take care of," Ranjeel agreed in a cooperative tone Sara had come to know well. "If you'll excuse me. You can find your way back, I trust?"

Sara smiled as he replaced his glasses. "Oh yes, we'll be fine. Please, attend to what you need to."

Ranjeel nodded and headed, dazed, out the door. Once the metal door clanged shut, Sara and Beryes turned back to the captive.

"Using your power?" Lord Weller asked mildly. He had been watching the exchange closely.

"Ranjeel is a bother," Sara supplied with a shrug.

"I can't disagree," Lord Weller agreed wearily.

_Indeed_, Sara thought. "Dai Shimaron doesn't seem to agree with you, Lord Weller," the young king said instead, crossing his arms. He knew the story of his previous defection from Shin Makoku. He had made it his business to know all about Yuri and his closest subordinates, Conrad Weller most especially.

Lord Weller pursed his lips and Sara relented. "I apologize. That was inappropriate."

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Lord Weller finally asked bluntly.

"We came to see if the rumors about you were true," Sara answered. "It seems they were."

"His Majesty Yuri is also on the way," Beryes added.

"You're no fun, Beryes," Sara pouted. He hadn't planned on bringing that up yet, but he supposed to withhold that information would be cruel to the poor man. Though Sara had sought to do much the same as Ranjeel now did to Lord Weller previously—before he and Yuri had reached their understanding—he took no joy in seeing the suffering of a good, loyal man. Rather, it made his heart ache; he kept picturing Beryes in Lord Weller's position and the thought haunted him to his very core.

Lord Weller had gone pale—paler, anyway—at the news, though he didn't appear surprised. He knew the Maoh well, after all. "When?" he managed.

"They left Caloria this morning," Beryes replied, distinctly more talkative than usual. Sara idly wondered if the personal nature of the situation had to do with it. "They should arrive by mid-afternoon, evening at the latest."

Lord Weller seemed to digest this information for a time before speaking. "And what will you two do?"

"That depends on Yuri," the young king answered.

"Your Majesty," Beryes reprimanded, but Sara shook his head.

"No, Beryes." He turned back to the prisoner. "Lord Weller, I take no pleasure in your situation. I wish to help, if I can. But considering the situation, I must make that offer to Yuri, as he must be the one to act on your behalf. Otherwise, things could grow ugly."

Yuri would have to maneuver through personal, political, and physical games and machinations in order to rescue Lord Weller without starting a war or getting himself and/or Lord Weller killed in the process. Sara only hoped Yuri was up to the delicate dance that awaited him. And that was why he would offer his help.

"I understand," Lord Weller said. He sounded resigned, though to what, Sara was unsure. Perhaps Beryes would know.

"You still have no interest in Dai Shimaron's throne, correct?" Sara asked on a whim.

Lord Weller blinked in surprise, taken aback by the question. "None. My loyalty is with Shin Makoku and Yuri."

Sara nodded at the confirmation. As the final true heir to the Dai Shimaron throne, Lord Weller was a potential threat to his plans of unification, which he had made clear. And there was no doubt in Sara's mind that the man would make a good king. But Sara had plans of his own, and those had to come before everything, even friends. "Then I will do my best to help how I can. I like Yuri, and I rather like you, Lord Weller; Beryes too."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the captive soldier's face. "You're too kind, Your Majesty."

"Sara," Beryes said lowly, and the king recognized his tone as warning him of their time.

"For now we must leave. Yuri should be arriving shortly. But we want you to know that neither you nor your Maoh is alone here," Sara said. He then wondered if the soldier would believe him. He _had_ done a lot of dishonest things to Shin Makoku and Yuri in the past. But Yuri believed in him, so he could only hope the knight would follow his king.

"Thank you," Lord Weller said softly.

Sara blinked, but smiled to himself.

"Will you tell Yuri something for me?" At Sara's nod, Lord Weller continued. "Tell him not to do anything foolish for me. His safety comes first."

Beryes grunted his agreement, and Sara couldn't help but smile fondly; two men whose priorities were with the ones they were charged to protect. These men, these true knights, were among the last of their kind.

"I will tell him."

Yes, Sara decided as he and Beryes ascended the spiral staircase, this would be most interesting indeed.

-----

**Author's Note:** This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far, though there is good stuff coming up. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. It really makes my day to see those review alerts. Thanks and see you next chapter!


	5. Arrival

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh!_ Yet.

-----

Chapter 5

Arrival

-----

Yuri swallowed as the small envoy from Shin Makoku entered the gates of Dai Shimaron's capital city. The castle, one Yuri had visited a few times with little positive to take from the experiences, loomed ominously over the small group's heads, dominating the busy city's skyline. As the small group progressed through the main thoroughfare of the city to the castle, hustling citizens, peddling vendors, and playing children alike stopped to stare, those in their path moving hastily aside. Yuri could hear various fearful whispers about his and Murata's identities, but he tried to pay them no mind. This day he came to rescue Conrad.

Upon reaching the gates of the castle, a large number of livery-clad servants and retainers spilled out from the front doors to welcome them. A few broke off from the main party to take the reins of their horses and lead the mounts to the stables.

"Welcome, Your Majesty the Maoh," the head servant said with a deep bow to Yuri. "And Your Grace the Great Sage," he greeted Murata in turn, "and honored lords of Shin Makoku," he finished with a bow to Wolfram, Hube, and Gwendal.

In the fading light of day, the man had distinct rat-like features, and his oily greetings only cemented Yuri's instant dislike of the man. Yuri rarely disliked anyone from a first impression, but this rodent-like servant made his way onto his short list of exceptions.

"Thank you," Gwendal greeted in turn, stepping into his diplomatic mode.

"His Majesty Ranjeel awaits you in the throne room, but would you prefer to freshen up in your rooms first?"

As wonderful as the prospect of washing off the dirt from their hard day's ride sounded to Yuri, he shook his head. There were more pressing matters to attend to. "If you would take us directly to His Majesty, we would be most appreciative," he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Murata nodding in approval.

Most of the travel day had passed by with Murata schooling Yuri on how to behave while in Dai Shimaron's court, with Gwendal giving occasional suggestions of his own. Yuri had to be as diplomatic as possible, Murata pressed, if he wanted to save Conrad without starting an international conflict. Such a thing would put them all in danger and invalidate all their efforts toward rescuing the soldier. Taking this to heart, Yuri had listened as carefully as he could, asking questions and even giving some suggestions himself; some Murata had dismissed while others he had considered thoroughly before giving his verdict.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the rat-like servant agreed. "Please, follow me."

The small group from Shin Makoku followed the man into the castle. Yuri tried not to think how the number of servants that accompanied them resembled a guard more than an escort. He swallowed.

"Remember what I told you, Shibuya," Murata whispered lowly. "If you're not sure how to reply, allow myself or Gwendal to do so."

"I know," Yuri whispered irritably in return. Didn't Murata know he would do anything—whatever it took—to get Conrad back?

Murata smiled to himself and Yuri sighed. No, Murata knew. He just wanted to help. Yuri was grateful to his friend.

They stopped in front of an impressive set of double doors that could only lead to the throne room. It seemed to Yuri that the rulers of Dai Shimaron had gaudy senses of decorating style. The ornately engraved doorframe and door handles were too over-the-top for Yuri's taste. A door was a door to him.

"Please, allow me to announce you, and then you may enter," the servant said with a bow.

Yuri inclined his head in agreement, and the man stepped into the throne room. He vaguely heard their names being called as he concentrated on the task at hand. _Focus_, he told himself. _You are the Maoh. Now is the time to act like it._

When the double doors opened, Yuri squared himself and strode purposefully toward the man at the other end of the large room. The Maoh was flanked by Murata and Wolfram, Gwendal and Hube behind, their added height giving Yuri a measure of comfort.

Yuri was so focused on Ranjeel, who was sitting erect on his throne, that he nearly missed a step when he saw Sara and Beryes among the nobles of Dai Shimaron lining either side of the aisle. Murata cleared his throat and Yuri straightened. He would find out about that later, no doubt. For now he needed to focus on Ranjeel.

Yuri came to a stop a few paces in front of the throne and gave Ranjeel a diplomatic bow—one deep enough not to be disrespectful but shallow enough to show his own position of power; Murata and his companions followed suit. Ranjeel seemed surprised, though not displeased by the gesture.

"Your Majesty the Maoh, welcome to Dai Shimaron," Ranjeel greeted. The man's obvious dislike for the Mazoku in front of him was plain in his falsely pleasant tone.

This was another man on Yuri's exception list. He could feel the Maoh beneath the surface of his consciousness, thinking about how this man was responsible for Conrad's capture. He remembered his words from the dream, threatening to execute Conrad in front of Yuri before killing Yuri himself. _Bastard_. Yuri pushed his anger down as far as he could. As satisfying as unleashing the Maoh on this hateful man and his supporters might be, he could not afford to lose control.

"Thank you, Your Majesty Ranjeel, for your invitation to visit your beautiful country," Yuri replied in return, doing his best to put Murata's lessons into practice. They had repeatedly rehearsed this very scene on their ride.

"Of course, of course," Ranjeel said, waving off the compliment with his hand. "I only hope to foster good relations between our nations."

_I'm sure_, Yuri hissed to himself, surprising himself with his vehemence. Rarely did he get so worked up without the Maoh's influence. It just wasn't in Yuri's nature to be hateful, but Ranjeel brought it out in him, it seemed. The man was a piece of work. Next to him, Yuri could sense Wolfram about to say something, so he hastened his reply. As angry as the king made him, they couldn't ruin everything now, not when they had come this far already.

"I hope for nothing but the same."

The two leaders smiled with false warmth at one another. The court of elites was absolutely still behind them, morbidly fascinated by what would happen next. So this was politics, Yuri thought to himself. No wonder he usually left this sort of thing to Günter and Gwendal.

"You must be tired from your journey," Ranjeel said finally. "Please, allow my servants to show you to your rooms. I'm afraid we have already eaten, but the cooks will send food to your rooms—nothing but the best, of course."

"That sounds wonderful," Yuri replied. His cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling.

Dai Shimaron's king nodded and snapped his fingers. The rat-like man from before appeared at Yuri's side, startling the young king with his sudden appearance. "Show our guests to their rooms, Charles."

_Charles?_ Yuri thought idly. _What an average name for such a strange-looking man._

"And Your Majesty," Ranjeel added as Yuri's group turned to leave, "if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Yuri inclined his head in a regal show of thanks before following after Charles, the rat-like servant. As he passed, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sara nod at him. Yes, he would be seeing Shou Shimaron's king tonight. He was glad. It would be nice to have a friend like Sara around, here of all places.

Once the group had been shown to their respective rooms, they all gathered in Yuri's opulent suite. Yuri tried not to be distracted by the gaudy decorations that furnished the guest room. The others had reported that their rooms were just as heinously decorated.

Yuri slumped in a thickly cushioned chair, looking around at his allies. "What now? We're in."

"In a nest of vipers," Hube muttered.

Gwendal nodded his agreement. "We need to be very careful from this point on. There is no doubt that Ranjeel will try to provoke you over the next few days. You must remain calm, or he could have you arrested."

"Murata's already made that clear," Yuri said tiredly. "I can't blow up and make myself look like a threat."

"No matter what," Gwendal replied seriously. "Even if Ranjeel uses Conrad himself to provoke you, you must remain calm."

"Trust in our plan," Murata added with a nod.

Yuri had sat straight up at Gwendal's words. "He might do that? Use Conrad, I mean."

"I would be surprised if he didn't," Gwendal answered.

Yuri bit his lip. Wolfram put a hand on his shoulder. "You stick to your part of the plan and we'll take care of ours, Yuri."

"By keeping Ranjeel's attention on you, it gives the rest of us freedom to move around," Hube added.

"Though undoubtedly we will all be watched very closely," Murata contributed. "Any splitting up we do needs to seem natural."

"Yozak will also have to be careful," Hube mused. "If they know him by name, then sneaking around here will be difficult, even for him."

"Well, first we need to find Conrad, right?" Yuri asked.

"I believe we can help you there," a new voice piped up from the doorway. Everyone started and looked up to see Sara and Beryes watching them. Beryes closed the door behind him. Sara's expression was unreadable.

"How long have you been there?" Wolfram demanded, startled to be taken off-guard in enemy territory by a shaky-at-best ally.

"Sara!" Yuri exclaimed, partly in shock, partly in pleasure, and partly in hesitation. He still didn't know why Shou Shimaron's king was here now, of all times. But Sara was a friend in unfriendly territory.

"What do you mean you can help us?" Gwendal asked coolly, ignoring the exclamations of the remainder of his party. Next to him, Hube was re-sheathing his sword, though he checked to make sure it was loose enough to draw quickly. The action reminded Yuri of Conrad… just as everything seemed to lately.

"Oh Yuri, I just had to come when I knew you'd be visiting," Sara wailed, reminding the young Maoh of Günter suddenly.

Wolfram seethed as Sara grabbed Yuri's hands happily. He was grinning boyishly. Yuri couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad to see you, Sara."

"How did you know we would be coming?" Gwendal asked. His tone indicated his irritation at his first question being ignored.

"I heard about Lord Weller's capture through my sources in Dai Shimaron," Sara replied, turning away from Yuri. Remnants of his grin were slowly fading as he spoke to Gwendal. "When I heard about that, I knew without a doubt that Yuri would come."

Yuri flushed. Was he really that predictable? Yes, he realized. He was predictably reckless. Everyone knew it and accounted for it.

"You said you could help," Murata prompted. Yuri started. His friend had been silent since Sara's appearance.

Sara inclined his head in Murata's direction. "Indeed, Your Grace." He turned grimly to Yuri. "I know where Lord Weller is being held." Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Beryes and I visited him only hours ago."

"Sara…"

The young king frowned. "He's in bad shape, Yuri. Ranjeel wants to provoke you into action that he could consider hostile so he can arrest you and execute both you and Lord Weller."

Yuri swallowed. He knew as much, but hearing it from a third party not directly involved somehow cemented its finality. Sara said it so matter-of-factly that it gave Yuri pause. He knew he had to be careful, that Ranjeel was after his life, but his concern for Conrad outweighed it all.

"He asked me to give you a message," Sara said quietly. Yuri looked up in surprise. "He said not to do anything foolish for him and that your safety comes first."

Yuri couldn't help but smile. That was Conrad, all right. "Thank you, Sara." He found it hard to speak; a lump had formed in the back of his throat.

"I want to help, Yuri," Sara said, putting a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "It's going to be difficult to rescue Lord Weller out from under Ranjeel's nose. He will be expecting it. But that is where I can help."

"What do you mean?" Murata asked with a frown of his own. Yuri could tell by his expression that his friend found something fishy about the situation.

"I've been in politics longer than you, Yuri. I can aid you in dealing with Ranjeel and the other nobles. Ranjeel will undoubtedly try to separate your group as much as possible to make you vulnerable." Sara smirked. "But he cannot order me around."

"That makes sense," Gwendal said slowly. "And if we go along with his splitting us up, that can help us instead of hindering us.

"Why do you want to help us?" Murata demanded. Yuri was surprised by the harshness of his tone. The Great Sage's incarnation was suspicious, and Yuri knew to trust his wise friend's instincts.

Sara turned to Murata, his tone hard, startling Yuri in turn. "I like Yuri," Sara replied. "And I rather like Lord Weller as well. But that's not it."

Murata nodded for Sara to continue. Yuri watched on in morbid fascination. He almost felt detached from the whole situation, as if he hadn't been the one being discussed.

"If Ranjeel were to succeed in his plans, he would first overtake Shin Makoku before turning his sights to Shou Shimaron. We are too small to fight Dai Shimaron alone."

Gwendal crossed his arms. "So keeping Conrad and His Majesty alive keeps Dai Shimaron's eyes off you."

Sara nodded deferentially to the older man. "Indeed. Besides, I wish to unite the Shimarons under my rule. Allowing Ranjeel to gain any more power than he already has hurts my ambitions."

Wolfram snorted. "So your motives are selfish."

Yuri noticed a slight flash in Sara's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Perhaps he had imagined it in his fatigue?

"Exactly," Sara replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just want you to understand why I'm helping. Helping you helps me, so I will do all in my power to be of assistance."

"I can appreciate that," Murata said with a satisfied nod.

Sara spread his arms wide. "I've visited this castle many times over the years. I will be able to help you find your way around."

Yuri nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Sara."

The two young kings studied each other for a moment before Sara turned to the door. "Tomorrow," he said from over his shoulder, "Ranjeel will want to give you a tour. I'll make an appearance." And with that, he left, followed by Beryes.

Yuri watched after him for a time, a bit confused by the exchange but overall happy that they had an ally in Sara in the unfamiliar, unfriendly castle.

"Shibuya," Murata said softly, pulling the Maoh from his reverie, "be careful around that man." Yuri turned to him questioningly. "He seems to have an answer for everything, but he is still hiding things."

"Are you saying we shouldn't trust Sara?" Yuri demanded irritably. He had long since made his decision to trust in Sara no matter what.

Murata shook his head. "No, I believe that he wants to help."

"Then what?"

"Just be careful around him. He's already hurt you once before."

Yuri felt a stab at his chest at the reminder. He didn't need Murata bringing it up… Besides, he was set on his convictions. He wasn't going to doubt his friends anymore. And Sara was his friend.

"Murata…"

Murata turned to Yuri, the frown on his face showing nothing but concern. Yuri's frustration waned at the sight. Murata only wanted him to come out alright. He couldn't fault him for genuine concern.

"I know you said you would never doubt King Saralegui again, even if he betrayed you. Just remember that this time a betrayal could cost Lord Weller his life."

Yuri went cold at the thought. He remained cold as the others left for the night and as he tried vainly to get some sleep.

-----

Conrad slumped wearily in his shackles as the dungeon door closed shut with an eerie clang of finality. Ranjeel had come down in order to gloat; the Maoh had arrived and was within the king's grasp. This time the Maoh didn't have Conrad to protect him, so he was as good as Ranjeel's. Conrad had taken the king's crowing in stoic silence. While he might not be at Yuri's side, he was not the only one capable of protecting the teen. He trusted his brothers with Yuri's life—and there was no greater sentiment of faith from Conrad. He also trusted His Grace to keep Yuri from doing anything too foolish.

But it still bothered Conrad that Yuri would put so much stock into one soldier's life. Ranjeel had laid a trap in anticipation of this, and Yuri had fallen for it—perhaps willingly walked into it, but the point remained. He supposed he should not expect anything else, though. Yuri hadn't given up on him when he had defected to Dai Shimaron on His Majesty Shinou's orders, so of course he would come after Conrad now.

"Be careful, Yuri," he whispered in a prayer to his king.

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself, Commander?"

Conrad started at the new, but familiar, voice. He looked up to see Yozak's recognizable red-head peeking into his cell from around the corner. His normally upbeat attitude was subdued as he took in Conrad's appearance.

"Yozak!" Conrad gasped in surprise. The intake of breath jarred his broken ribs, but he ignored the pain.

"Yo!" The spy grinned momentarily before returning to taking stock of the captive soldier. Conrad felt like a piece of meat being sized up in a butcher shop. "You look terrible," Yozak pronounced at last.

"Thanks." Conrad would have rolled his eyes at his oldest friend, but he was pretty sure the action would hurt too much to be worth it.

"The kiddo is not going to be happy when he sees this."

Unfortunately Conrad knew this to be true. And that worried him. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. Yuri's safety is the priority."

"Of course, of course," Yozak replied dismissively. "But the kiddo doesn't think like that. Especially when it comes to you, and you know it."

"Yozak…"

The spy grinned again. "Don't worry; he's got a full guard to look after him while he's here. His Grace and Gwendal developed a plan to get you out before Ranjeel can even notice you're gone."

Conrad felt a wave of relief at the news. "And you're a part of this plan."

"Naturally." Yozak crossed his arms and looked around disappointedly. "For a high security dungeon, it was pretty easy to get in."

"And out?"

"That's another story—why I'm here, actually. We still have allies within the city so we'll be able to hide."

"I see."

Yozak gave his commander a knowing smile. "You're still worried about the kiddo." Conrad opened his mouth, but Yozak cut him off. "He's determined to get you back. And you know how he gets when he sets his mind on something."

"Stubborn."

"Unmovable. Much like someone else I know, Commander." Yozak winked. "Anyway, he's set on this. So just wait a little longer and trust in Yuri."

Conrad blinked. Yozak rarely referred to the Maoh by name, so he knew his friend was serious. They were all serious. He knew from personal experience the strength of Shin Makoku's best. Yes, he knew he could trust in them—in Yuri especially.

For the first time in what seemed like a very long time, Conrad felt hope. "I'll wait," he told his friend.

Yozak nodded. "Good. It won't be long. Just a few more things to settle and then we'll all be back on our way to Shin Makoku."

"Just a little longer…" Conrad echoed.

-----

As the red-haired spy from Shin Makoku disappeared into the night, the figure in the shadows grinned to itself, licking its lips.

"King Ranjeel will want to hear about this."

-----

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. Things are beginning to move. Hope you're still enjoying. You've made it this far, why not hit that little review button below? Reviews make me happy and I write faster when I'm happy. Cheers!


End file.
